


Just A Feeling、只是單純的感覺到。

by koutwin



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, implied Koushiro/Hikari
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現在是2002年的初春。在一切再次正式開始之前的那個夾縫間，曾經發生過些什麼呢？<br/>（2002年初春補完計劃）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Feeling、只是單純的感覺到。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題：Just A Feeling  
> 作者：Serene玥  
> 配對：泉光子郎/八神光 戀人未滿，另帶各種單箭頭。  
> 等級：Rate K+  
> 聲明：由動畫到遊戲到小說到人物都不屬於我的。我只是在開腦洞。  
> 警告：文中時間點的人物關係很多都是腦補的，千萬別信以為真啊啊啊——  
> 摘要：現在是2002年的初春。在一切再次正式開始之前的那個夾縫間，曾經發生過些什麼呢？
> 
> ※小言警告※現在點右上紅叉還來得及！  
> 小四小五小六這年齡差不用來腦補一下小言對不起自己(X)  
> 不過比起小言、比較讓人擔心的是“貴圈真亂”，還有人物都歡快地往“你誰”方向飛奔（。  
> 雙光詐欺。說是雙光，不如說是雙光前題的全員文吧。
> 
> 「對話」、『思考』、“引用/專門名詞”  
> 名字會用【空、小光、岳、神聖計劃】這樣…就是隨性地用（。  
> 個人寫作功力不夠、只能用片段滅文法（捂面  
> 這是我第二次寫DA（上一次寫的是一乘寺兄弟(還坑了)所以關係不大）希望能見人吧…  
> 希望各位喜歡！也請輕拍…

**==只是單純的感覺到==**  
  
00、  
  
少年站在灰調的沙灘，任由海風吹動靛色的頭髮。  
他蹲下來，將某樣機器泡進海裡，機器由純白變成墨黑、形狀也有所改變。  
「是我的，這是我的。」少年將機器抱入懷中，眼神也變得冰冷。  
  
不過，在一切正式開始之前的那個夾縫間，曾經發生過些什麼呢？  
  
01、  
  
武之內空咬著筷子，望著面前八神太一與石田大和二人如平常一樣單方面被搶食。  
「笨蛋！還回來！」「唔？果然是大和的拿手小菜嘛！超好吃的——」「你不是有自己的便當嗎？吃你自己的啊！」「可是沒你煮的好吃…嗯。」「誰管你啊！太一！喂！別再拿了！」  
已經放棄阻止那兩個人的空嘆氣，回想起當年那三天的冒險。  
現在是2002年2月末，中一的我們三人雖然走的道路已經不一樣，但午飯時間始終會聚在一起。

當初冒險的八人現在的情況？

不像我們直接升上御台場中學，城戶丈前輩升上了另一所中學，為了醫學之路而努力著。  
成為電研社社長的泉光子郎快將小學畢業。聽太一說，光子郎下一個月就會和我們一樣上同一所中學。總算不只我一人看著那兩位胡鬧，太好了。  
大刀川美美的話…已經去美國了。從她近況照片看來，美美她過得很好：不論生活、還是頭髮的打扮。  
接著是高石岳。因為住的地方不一樣，阿岳的近況都是只能從大和口中得知。可是要大和談起他，讓他開口比讓他住口要難。  
最後，八神光…小四的小光看來很受同學歡迎。不過…

是她和他真的那麼明顯，還是只是自己的“愛情”把東西都看穿了？

空皺眉，望回眼前的情況：那二人快要打起來了。「差不多了吧？」  
「「空，對不起。」」二人異口同聲地道，互盯一眼。大和坐好整理起校服來。  
「話說，太一，情人節後小光和光子郎有沒有怎樣？」「怎樣？什麼怎樣？他們沒事吧？」  
「沒事，不用擔心」空默默嘆息。『問太一那方面的事果然沒有用…』  
開始整理髮形的大和像是知道她指的是什麼，說「還是老樣子。」

啊啊，下一個月就是升班的日子。  
默默看著互有好感但誰也沒踏出第一步的光子郎和小光，空覺得自己的“愛情”暴躁起來。  
『要在光子郎升上中學、加入我們之前，將他們的紅線拉好。』空在心中默默定下目標。

02、

「泉前輩真帥——他什麼都懂！」「…京さん。」「他簡簡單單就把問題都解決掉，真的太厲害了。」「京さん。」「我加入電研社的決定果然沒錯！」「京さん！」「怎麼了伊織？」  
小五的井上京和小二的火田伊織正在上學的路上。  
二人一同住在去年才新入伙的公寓，成為鄰居。火田家的爺爺和媽媽有時會拜托井上家照顧年紀還輕的伊織，而照顧他的這個任務一般就交給了京。兩人也因此成為朋友，同是2001年的轉校生，也會互相關照。  
…雖然事實上，多數是伊織照顧京。  
「前面的是泉さん吧？」伊織指向前方，京抬頭直望。

出現在面前的，是如平常一樣身軀瘦薄的、穿著橙色衫的、頭上頂著紅色亂髮的泉前輩。  
還有比他矮小一點兒的、穿著粉色系的衣服的、麻色短髮的不知名女生。

她覺得自己發現了一些不該發現的事。

泉前輩和女生揮別後，回頭一望，和京對上眼。  
「京，早上好。」他笑著打招呼，漆黑的眼睛滿是溫柔。她也自動回答，「泉前輩你好。」  
他望向旁邊的小孩，當漆黑對上了墨綠，氣氛變得微妙起來。  
頓住。「你好，初次見面，我是泉光子郎。」小孩微微欠身。「泉さん早上好，我是小二的火田伊織，請多多指教。我在京さん常常聽到你的事。果然百聞不如一見。」「請別這樣說。」  
一般會笑話他們的她站在旁邊，出奇地默不作聲。

伊織揮別了泉さん後，默默拉了拉京的袖子。「京さん，要遲到了，快走吧。京さん？」  
他抬頭，看著忽然掉淚的少女，突然覺得手足無措。

「好不甘心，我不想放棄。」紫髮少女一邊抽泣、一邊喃喃地道，「可是他們之間的…我不可能插進去。為什麼要讓我發現？」

03、

「太一！你到底幫還是不幫？」空單手叉腰，另一隻手的指頭戳著太一的胸口。  
「不…不是不幫，可是我一個字也沒聽懂。」太一雙手舉起，經驗得知反抗無效。  
『對牛彈琴就是這麼一回事吧？』她抿唇，收回手拿起書包，「那現在陪我去小學部，讓我再解釋給你聽。」  
「好的，一起去吧！」他立即同意，同時收拾好書桌拿起包，二人一同走向鞋櫃，「我剛好約了大輔一起踢球。」  
「…你也太寵小護目鏡了吧？」空笑說，太一也沒有否認，「因為他是我的弟弟！」

空她一直不懂得太一為什麼可以理直氣壯地說出這句話。

和照顧小光不一樣，太一對那個同是戴著護目鏡的、和小光同年的孩子本宮大輔可以說是傾囊相授。  
他將足球相關的所有知識都教給了他。他說大輔是一個很討人喜歡的孩子，能力也不差，讓他做足球部的接班人最好不過。  
他們私底下都會稱他為小護目鏡。  
「那我不就是老護目鏡了嗎？」「沒錯。」「想打架嗎大和！」「隨時逢陪！」「你倆別又來！」  
太一有多寵大輔？空她很清楚。就算太一自己毫無自覺，打從小一就和他同班的空早就看在眼內。  
據說那孩子戴護目鏡不是因為他的偶像太一，只是剛好他心目中的英雄和太一都有一雙。  
…不過就遇上英雄的情況描述看來，那英雄正是太一。但太一他不知道大輔指的正是自己。

「所以，光子郎喜歡小光，小光也喜歡光子郎。我想你去叫光子郎快點表白。」  
兩人正在往御台場小學的路上，空再一次嘗試喚醒太一。  
「空，我還是沒有聽懂。」太一這麼苦惱的表情很少機會見到。  
「什麼？太一、我已經說第三次了。」她沒有去掩飾那聲嘆息。「別裝了，你沒有那麼蠢。」  
「他們之間的關係不是義兄妹嗎？就像你我…」太一理所當然地說。  
「…笨蛋！」空大吼，頭也不回地跑走，連背後的「哎哎哎？空！怎麼生氣了？啊大輔…」也裝作沒聽到。

空直接跑去電腦室，找尋當事人。  
可是，等待她的不是紅髮的少年，而是紫色長髮的、架著圓形眼鏡的、莫名地有熟悉感的少女。  
二人對視下，空突然覺得，她可以理解太一與大輔之關的關係了。

04、

「京さん，在嗎？」火田伊織背著黑色書包，敲門後走進電腦室，問道。  
京不在，迎接他的是泉光子郎。  
他是一個頂著一頭火紅亂髮的、漆黑眼睛深邃有神的、看上去十分可靠的前輩。同時也是京所暗戀的對象。  
對視下，和上一次一樣，氣氛變得微妙起來。就像是遇上不相識的親人一樣的感覺。  
「伊織くん，要不要聊一個？」對方明顯也感覺到他們之間的那一點“什麼”，提議說。「不打擾吧？」伊織問。  
「不打擾，不是一些能立即完成的東西。」光子郎按了一些鍵，然後關上屏幕，「來吧，我請客。」  
「這…」伊織正想反駁，光子郎打斷了他的話，「請別阻止我。」面對著態度強硬的前輩，他只能默默接受，「…萬分感謝。」

他們來到了小賣部前方的飯桌坐下。光子郎為二人點了兩杯烏龍茶。  
「今天天氣真的不錯呢。」「是的，泉さん。」「叫我光子郎就好。」「光子郎さん。」  
兩人一起談著沒邊際的、沒什麼營養可言的話，光子郎覺得很輕鬆。  
旁邊的小孩墨綠色的眼睛裡裝著的傷痛，他可以看出來。  
當我像他那麼大的時候，也是這個模樣的吧？  
「那個，伊織くん。」他微笑道，「你喜歡烏龍茶嗎？」  
「喜歡。說到烏龍茶，一定要喝凍頂烏龍茶。」伊織突然認真起來。  
「哎？其他的不也一樣？」「不一樣的！只有凍頂烏龍茶才能稱作烏龍茶！」  
莫名地想起了丈さん了呢。他回想起那一場煎蛋的討論。  
春風吹過，為平常不過的平日添加一些生氣。

05、

「我啊，很喜歡泉前輩。」武之內空與井上京互相交換過名字後，一同走到球場旁邊的長椅，坐下來談心。  
「抱歉，說了莫名奇妙的話了。」眼鏡小女吐舌，苦笑中透著哀傷。  
她有話直說的性格，很像美美呢。「沒事，」空微笑，京眨眼，「怎麼了？」  
但能對身邊的感情流動觀察入微，「沒什麼，想起了一個朋友而已。光子郎也認識的。」  
「是她嗎？」她問，語氣有點落莫。  
她指的是誰呢，然後空想起京不會認識美美，「不是，是你不認識的人。」她說明，「她和光子郎同年，現在舉家移民到美國去了。話說，“她”是哪一位？」  
「八神光。」京捧臉，哀傷地說。

「泉前輩和她之間的事，我是知道的。」京忽然間向身旁那位熟悉又陌生的學姐自白。  
「怎麼能不知道呢？他們赤裸裸的都寫在面上。倒是我、怎麼現在才發現呢。」  
空很想說些什麼，但她知道京需要的是聽她說話的人，所以閉上了嘴不插話，仔細聆聽少女所說的每一句話。  
「我不想放棄泉前輩。可是，我不得不放棄吧？」她苦澀地勾起嘴角。  
「他們之間，我是插不進去的。那兩位所經歷過的那些，都是我不曾理解，也不會知道的事。」京抬頭，望著遠方的飛機雲。  
「很傻吧，為這種不能強求的事而哀傷。“我們不是同一個世界的人。”這種事，怎會不知道呢？」眼角開始冒淚了，空伸出了手，安慰地握上京的手背。  
「我會振作的，在升班之前就會變回開朗的“京”。」她拿掉眼鏡，胡亂地擦著茶色眼睛冒出來的淚，「所以，抱歉，讓我撒一下嬌、好好哭一場。」

這時候真羡慕美美，能把該說的、和不該說的話都說出口。  
空抱著身旁正在哭泣的紫髮少女，掃著她的背，心內默默想著。  
為什麼…很想幫她一把。無能為力的感覺真不好受。

06、

「光～子～郎～」正在溫習期末考的太一趴在光子郎的床上，沒精打采的。連頭上的亂髮也垂了下來。  
這是太一改變不了的習慣之一。每逢考試，他都會跑到光子郎的家溫習。說是“家中溫習的話記不住，在光子郎家的話會事半功倍。”光子郎也沒有阻止。  
「怎麼了，太一さん？」正在鍵盤上敲著什麼的光子郎停下手上的動作，轉過身來，回頭看一下密友的狀況。太一使著狗狗眼，「有沒有小吃？肚子餓了。」  
「要不要烏龍茶？」光子郎歪頭準備替他倒一杯。今天泉家母親約了朋友逛街，熟知兒子習慣的她在出門前將整瓶烏龍茶拿給了他。太一立即阻止，「不，那個又不飽肚。」  
「那麼，」光子郎靈光一閃，「巧克力呢？」  
「光子郎你竟然有巧克力？你不是討厭那種半調子的甜味的嗎？」太一很驚訝。  
「那些都是今年情人節時收到的。」光子郎理所當然地說，翻出了一堆不同包裝的巧克力。  
「哇，好多！」不只是包裝不同，那些包裝都毫不馬虎，都是精心準備過的禮物。「很受歡迎嘛光子郎～」  
「太一さん請別嘲笑我！」光子郎鼓起臉頰，「這些都是義理巧克力。」  
「義理？」「美美さん說的。」呃，這…  
美美ちゃん送的的確是義理沒錯，但…  
太一從巧克力堆中翻出了粉紅色的信封，上面寫著“泉前輩收”，反轉的話看到右下角用紫色筆寫著“京”。

這真的只是義理？

「說起來，今年小光沒給我義理巧克力呢…說什麼“喜歡哥哥的人不少，不差我的那一塊”…小氣。」  
「光さん嗎？我倒是有收到她送的。」光子郎翻出了一塊包裝精美的，「這個，太一さん要不要吃？」  
「真的可以？」「請隨便吃吧。」  
太一立即拆開了小光送的那一塊，二話不說一口咬下。  
「啊啊啊好甜！也太甜了！」太一咳嗽著大吼。  
「女孩子都比較喜歡甜食嘛。」光子郎苦笑，「要不要烏龍茶？」把茶遞出去。  
「謝。」他接過來，一口氣喝掉半杯。「巧克力這種東西當然是度數越高越好！誰要吃牛奶巧克力那種半調子的東西！」  
「太一さん還是黑巧克力黨，沒變嘛。」「你不也是沒變？」

二人歡笑著，努力把巧克力清理掉。  
少女的心意，與被吃下去的巧克力一同消失得無影無蹤。

07、

不知道光子郎會不會有所表示呢？  
小光坐在球場旁邊的長椅上發呆。「我到底在期待什麼。」  
「光ちゃん！」她被忽然的叫喚嚇了一跳。本宮大輔提著足球跑過來，擠到她身旁。  
大輔，是一個和哥哥一樣頭戴護目鏡的足球少年。與他同班多年，小光對他滿熟悉的。他的笑容有治愈人心、並點亮前路的能力。只要他在身邊，就會覺得什麼都能辦到。

是個很棒的人呢，不過不是我的那杯茶。

可是，他近來一直黏過來呢。就像小狗找到他喜歡的主人似的。我能認出他眼內的感情。  
他哪時才會醒覺，我不是他所需要的那個人呢？我啊…一點也不適合他。  
「吶、光ちゃん，」大輔歪頭，表情有點擔心，「怎麼了？在想些什麼？」  
「嗯嗯、沒什麼。」小光微笑著搖頭，「你呢？」  
「我？」他嘟嘴，視線望向球場，然後咧嘴而笑，「在等太一前輩！他和我約好今天也要一起踢球！」  
他的眼內都是崇敬的光茫，語調也變得興奮起來，「太一前輩最棒了！他很厲害很棒！是世上最棒的前輩！」  
看著此情景的小光覺得心底很是溫暖，「你果然很喜歡哥哥呢。」  
「我最喜歡太一前輩了！對光ちゃん也是一樣的喜歡！」大輔理所當然地說，突然間她啞口無言。  
「啊！是太一前輩！」大輔忽然間跳起來，向校門飛奔。小光看著哥哥和空揮別，然後摸著大輔的頭嘻笑著。

今天也和平常一樣什麼也沒變，不是嗎？

與又約了大輔踼球的太一分別後，空走向電腦室。小護目鏡竟然那麼輕鬆地和小光坐一起，真神奇。  
到達目的地後放眼一看。『終於找到你了』看到她要找的那個人的身影，空微笑著走過去，手搭上了他的肩。  
「光子郎。」「啊，空さん。」  
光子郎迷惘地抬頭，漆黑的眼睛對上了面前的少女。  
「一起到別處談談？」空溫柔的笑容不失強硬。光子郎只好放下手頭上的工作，一邊思考著將會談到的話題是什麼，一邊跟隨她到別處。

08、

「白色情人節快到了呢，」空喝了一口橙汁，「光子郎有什麼打算？」光子郎雙手握著烏龍茶，「…什麼？」  
空和光子郎找到了飯桌，提著飲料坐下。這是和與伊織談話的是同一個位置。  
「別“什麼”我，」空淡紅色的眼睛望進那一片墨黑，「你和光ちゃん的事，你打算怎樣的？」  
『這狀態下的空さん好可怕…好想逃…』光子郎吞口水，低下頭。  
她嘆息，「她在情人節有送巧克力吧？有好好想過怎麼回禮嗎？」「啊，是的。但那只是義理啦。」他無奈地微笑，不明白空為什麼要提起這件事。  
「難以至信，」空嚇呆，回過神後她扶額，「你沒救了。你和太一都是一個模樣。」  
「空さん，什麼…？」光子郎眨眼，一臉惘然。  
「當初你寫給太一的情書，其實是寫給光ちゃん的，對吧？」空的視線，像是什麼都能看穿。

當時被美美抓起來，好不容易解脫的光子郎，在甲蟲獸好奇的提問下，回答了“太一さん”這五個音節的答案。  
事後，他以“還沒完成”為理由，沒有給太一看。太一也忘記了這一件事。

到底空さん是怎麼知道的？

自從認識了太一，光子郎的生活起了180°的變化。  
他不時會跑上八神家，太一也會跑上自己的家。二人的家長都已經對此事習以為常了。  
到八神家，總會有一位小女孩抱著貓咪，溫柔地歡迎他。  
光。人如其名，她是一個照耀他人的存在。不論對數碼獸、還是對他…  
那種溫暖的感覺，光子郎很是喜歡。  
家人？朋友？比起這些…  
在不知哪時起，她在他的心內，成了不能失去的一部分。

在數碼世界的冒險，他們一起經歷了很多。  
用哨子聲作錨點所製成的聲納系統；生病發燒為她找來藥物、重聚時她發著光；天女獸與女惡魔獸互揍時，也…  
很想永遠守在她身邊，好好保護她之如讓她為他人發光發亮。

「我只說一次，」空的表情是認真的，「光ちゃん喜歡你。去表白吧，機會會流走的。」  
「不…我…」她不可能喜歡我。  
在光子郎能辯駁前，空站起來，頭也不回地離開。把他留在原地。

09、

「光子郎和光ちゃん還是老樣子嗎？」白色情人節已過，空襯午飯時間問一下太一。  
「嗯？是的，」太一吃著飯團。空想著『果然』二字，默默扭頭。他挑眉，問，「怎麼了？他們該怎樣？」在空能回答前，對話忽然被驚嚇的畫面打斷。  
「各位好~☆」石田大和甩著金髮，容光煥發地帶著午餐走過來太一和空所在的地方。連太一搶便當的行為也沒有阻止。  
「你到底是誰！」成功搶到大和手中的便當的太一猛盯著他，空的冷汗要冒出來了，「是不是生病了？發燒了？」太一伸手摸大和的額頭，大和還是傻笑著沒有躲開，「快點把我們所認識的大和給還回來！」  
「我最可愛的弟弟阿岳要搬過來御台場了~還會轉校來御台場小學~總算不用像牛郎織女那樣一年只見一次面~」大和語調輕快地說，連周遭的氣氛都像是變成粉紅色。  
「啊…」原來是這樣啊…難怪他這樣的反應了。太一和空一起舒一口氣。  
「搬到哪兒來？」他好奇地問。  
「那個去年新建好的公寓，地舖是“愛與純真便利店”的那一橦。」大和說明。  
在空還在思考是哪兒期間，太一打了個響指，「我知道是哪兒了！跟光子郎一起去的話會打折的那一間店，對吧？」「…這個我就不清楚了。」  
『打折？』空思考著。『京的家族貌似是開便利店。難道…』  
「不過…“愛與純真”…」太一續道，「空和美美ちゃん的合體…想像一下就覺得很恐怖。」  
大和噴笑，空立即皺眉，「什麼意思？」  
太一開始解釋，「想想看，如果空的雞婆…」空二話不說向太一的手臂揍下去，「…細心體貼的個性都如美美ちゃん那想不假思索地表達出來的話，那會多恐怖。」坐在旁邊的大和點頭表示認同。  
「喂，你倆！」空眉頭皺作一團，突然想起爽郎的京，「但怎麼也不會比你倆差。」  
「啥？」太一吼了出來，大和立即認真起來，問「誰跟誰合體？」  
她對扳回一城很是滿意。「別否認了，想想奧米加獸。」空不慌不忙地指出。  
「那是沒法子的結果！」太一繼續爭論著。「那小護目鏡呢？」空問道。  
「什麼？大輔？」他還是大惑不解，大和倒是冷靜下來，「…反駁不了呢。」  
太一決定將不滿的地方說出來，「怎麼不是我和光子郎，而是跟他？」他指向身旁的金髮君，一臉不滿。  
「那樣的人是不可能存在的。」空無奈地說，大和思考著些什麼地接話，「一定傷透不少少女的心。」「沒錯沒錯。」空點頭。  
「什麼？」太一覺得自己怎樣也不能理解那兩人的思路。

10、

高石岳今天心情不錯，因為今天是正式轉校到御台埸小學的第一天。這是三年前的那次冒險的同伴都唸過的小學，自己也總算成為一份子了。  
雖然母親說「對不起、今天是死線，不能陪你上學。」，他的心情也沒有受影響。  
哥哥得知他們會搬過來後，整個人都冒著粉紅氣泡。就算是隔著電話也能聽出氣氛的變化。  
正式搬過來的那一天，哥哥二話不說就衝上來鬧著要幫忙。雖然我自己一個人就能完成，但不讓他幫手的話他會很受傷。  
…有一個這樣子的哥哥真麻煩呢。

電梯門打開，裡面站著兩位小孩：兩人的氣質都有點特點，像是將會成為好友的那一種感覺。  
岳嘲笑一下自己的腦回路，向他們打起招呼。  
結果他們都是御台場小學的學生，世界真小呢。  
一步入新學校的大門，岳看到了正在踢球的太一さん。  
…不是太一さん，而是和他一樣頭戴護目鏡的男生。「你這護目鏡真帥呢。」他笑著說，對方一臉惘然。

被領到所在的班上，岳發現那位男生，還有八神光也在。  
「那麼，高石，你就坐在八神旁邊吧。」「是。」岳向小光走去並坐下來。  
「光ちゃん、很久沒見。」「真的很久沒見了呢。」二人相視而笑。  
「我們竟然同班，還成了鄰桌。」岳單手捧臉，小光也笑起來了，「是呢，真神奇。」  
岳當然注意到後方男生一臉妒忌的表情，那還真是有趣。

理所當然地當上電研社社長的井上京正在整理文件。  
要習慣沒有泉前輩在的生活了呢，她一邊工作，一邊發著呆。  
然後，她收到了一個給泉前輩的電郵。  
「泉前輩已經畢業了啊，怎麼還寄過來？」京瞄著發件者，「八神太一…八神光？」  
…難道是…泉前輩的她的…親人？  
京把電郵打印出來，飛奔下樓。

+1、

八神太一跟著亞古獸、巴達獸、和迪露獸跑進一個洞穴。在正中央的是印著“勇氣”的不知名物件。  
『是關鍵道具嗎？』這樣想著的太一伸手一碰，三道光茫從中飛散。

然後，新的冒險正式展開。

**==END==**

**Author's Note:**

> 竟然寫完了（捂面）  
> #結果而言紅線沒拉成光子郎就已經升中了#  
> 京收到電郵一下子記得八神光因為是情敵(X)  
> （這是一個哀傷的故事（。
> 
> 對不起、這篇的太一看起來略蠢的。（不過沒辦法…他的技能在小言、兒女私情面前全沒用處。  
> 各位和一般同人內的形象稍微不太一樣、希望能接受(*ﾉωﾉ)  
> 歡迎陪我一起用【光←→光子郎←京】視角重看DA02的前半(*ﾉωﾟ)ゝ（喂  
> ps京最後決定放棄泉前輩，然後將那份感情投到他方的、不可能遇上的一乘寺賢身上。  
> …結果世界真尼瑪的小啊有沒有（咦
> 
> 另外、讓我小小地說明一下：  
> 因為將會能使用他們的心之力(x)  
> 所以莫名覺得對方微妙，就像二人擁有同樣的血、是兄弟。  
> 文內好像表達不清，抱歉(*ﾉωﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> 希望喜歡☆゜.+:。゜(oゝω・o )゜.+:。゜☆


End file.
